Batman (Dick Grayson)
History Dick Grayson became Batman ' after a fateful battle with Jason Todd. Previously, Dick had fought as vigilante 'Nightwing, and before that, he was Robin, 'Batman's sidekick. Battle for the Cowl At first, 'Nightwing '''had refused to take up the mantle of[[Batman| '''Batman]]. However, during an investigation of the destruction of Arkham, Dick saved Damian Wayne from certain death. Though he saved Damian, in the end, they were encountered by a crooked version of a bat-suit worn by Jason Todd. Though Dick and Damian escaped, the battle convinced Dick that he was the only one who could rightfully take up the mantle of Batman. However, Dick learned that Timhad taken one of the bat-suits from the cave and went to fight Todd, alone. Dick helped to save Tim and took the cape and cowl of Batman, and fought Jason one-on-one. Dick defeated Jason, but Jason managed to escape on a speeding train. Batman Reborn At Bruce's funeral, Dick announces that the legacy of Batman 'must continue. Alfred helps Dick to take on his legacy. Dick makes a first impression as a more media-friendly Batman, even allowing people to record Batman's fights. His first outing with Damian as his 'Robin 'was to stop a virus spreading by a villain. Despite everybody agreeing that Bruce is dead and that Dick should continue his legacy, Tim Drake still believes him to be alive and searches for him without the approval of Dick. Tim goes to Europe for his search for Bruce. Blackest Knight Zombies rose in Gotham when Black Lantern Rings turned the dead into corps members. Dick is forced to confront his dead parents, John and Mary Grayson. Eventually, Dick decides to reanimate the corpse of Bruce in a Lazarus Pit. However, things go horribly wrong when they attempt to dip him in and it turns out to be an insane clone. He stops the clone from killing Alfred and Damian, and is forced to confront the fact that Bruce must still be alive somewhere. Eventually, Bruce returns to the present but Dick still operates as Batman with Damian as his Robin. The Black Mirror After torturing Barbara Eileen with Joker toxins, Dick hunts down Joker. However, Joker insists he did not commit the assault and just wants to duel with his Batman. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning: Due to his training with Batman, Dick Grayson possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Agility' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Reflexes' **'Peak Human Endurance' **'Peak Human Durability' * Master Acrobat: Grayson is a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the DC universe. He is the one of the three people in the world who can pull off a quadruple flip. * Intimidation: He is skilled enough to get Scarecrow, who only fears Batman, to talk and, during his time as Batman, was able to contain a riot in Arkham Asylum. * Master Detective: Grayson has been said to be second to Batman. He was able to solve a riddle by the Riddler before Batman himself even figured it out before becoming Robin and has been shown to solve mysteries and cases in a speed that even impresses his mentor. Barbara even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single morning and solved a homicide case that went unsolved for 14 years. He was also able to deduce clues Bruce left in the manor that suggested he was traveling through time. * Leadership: He is also a brilliant and experienced leader with superlative team skills, having served as leader to the Titans, the Outsiders, and even the Justice League. Additionally, Dick's efforts to remain in contact with other heroes makes him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the superhero community, a skill in which he has surpassed his mentor. * Master Martial Artist *'Weapon Proficiency': He has displayed skilled with various weapons including Shuriken (Wing-Dings and Batarangs), paired staves, and swords. He has bested experts in their respected fields such as Ra in fencing. * Multilingualism: Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, Grayson speaks fluent English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, and is possibly fluent in other languages. He has some knowledge of the alien language of Tamaran. * Stealth: He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Batman himself on occasion. Grayson is also skilled enough to even sneak away and keep hidden from Speedsters like Jesse Quick. *'Expert Hacker': He is skilled enough to hack into the JLA emergency override codes and hacked an alien Terminal with the use of the Tameranean Language he learn from Starfire. *'Indomitable Will': Like his mentor, Grayson has a very strong will. He is able to resist Scarecrow's potent fear toxins, resist and overcome mind control from Brother Blood and the Groom. He was even a canidate to succeed the Green Lantern, Abin Sur. * Expert Escapologist: Due to his training with Batman, he possess extreme skill in escapology. He was able to escape a maze before the Flash could and was able to use a Tibetan Mind Technique to escape virtual reality. * Expert Marksman: Grayson is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite occasionally giving them head-starts and even disarm others with his wingdings. He is also skilled with firearms, as he was trained by Batman to do so. *'Genius Level Intelligence': He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. He was intelligent enough to build his own "Nightcar", build and program a Tech Glider, and also mentioned he can fool a polygraph. * Tracking * Disguise * Driving Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Batman Family Members Category:Humans Category:Former Sidekicks